


A Day Less Boring

by LdyBastet



Category: Kin'iro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Genital Torture, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunoki finds something that gives him an outlet for his frustration at always having to play the kind, gentle and smiling guy that the girls flock admiringly around. If his victim enjoys it or not is a different question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Less Boring

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and setting of Kin'iro no Corda don't belong to me. This is an attempt at transformative work, trying to add a new expression to these characters. No money is earned. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
> Written for my Kink Bingo card; my prompt was _genital torture_. And yes, I use Japanese order of their names, even for tags. Sorry about that. Also, this is a slash pairing. Yaoi. Boy's Love. :) Based on the anime rather than the game.

Azuma opened the door that led out onto the roof, needing a moment away from his usual flock of adoring fangirls. If he'd hoped to be alone, he was met by disappointment, because he wasn't the only one who had sought refuge in the rooftop garden. Hihara was sitting on one of the benches, his back towards the door. It took only a fraction of a second for Azuma to take in the signs that there was something that was troubling Hihara - his shoulders sagged and he was slumped forward, hands hanging loosely between his knees. It was almost as if his usually annoyingly perky hair was drooping as well.

"Hihara?" Azuma walked over to his friend, stopping by his side. "What's wrong? Don't tell me the cafeteria was out of your favourite sandwich again?"

Hihara looked up at him and shook his head. "Yunoki! No... At least I don't think so, I didn't go. It's just, you know, stuff. Nothing really."

"For being just stuff or nothing, you look really down," Azuma commented.

Hihara sighed and looked at his shoes again. "Yeah..."

"Let me cheer you up? It's not natural to see you like this."

Hihara straightened up and gestured, waving his hands in front of him. "No, no, really, I'm fine! I'm sure you have other things--"

Azuma smiled and knelt in front of him. "It's no problem, really. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Hihara blinked and nodded. "I-- Yeah, I guess."

"Shh, now." Azuma put his hands on Hihara's thighs and slid his hands higher, until his thumbs were rubbing over Hihara's prick through his trousers. "I'll take your mind off whatever it is that's troubling you."

Before Hihara could start protesting again, Azuma flicked the button to Hihara's trousers open and then unzipped them. With less fabric to work through, he could now properly tease the hardening length through Hihara's underwear, squeezing it lightly. He smoothed the thin cotton over the bulge and then leaned forward to press his lips against it. "You want this," Azuma said, almost accusingly, in a dark whisper, dropping his cheerful attitude. "No use denying it, I'm holding the proof here." He pulled out Hihara's cock and stroked it a few times, watching it grow hard, accompanied by Hihara's strangled moans.

"Yunoki... Why--?" The rest of Hihara's question was lost when Azuma took him into his mouth and began sucking him, and only a low whine remained. But when Azuma continued, moving up and down on his cock, Hihara tried again. "Y-you don't have to... Oh god!"

Azuma didn't even pause; he just looked up and noted that Hihara was grabbing the edge of the bench so hard that his knuckles were turning white. When Hihara's breathing came in short puffs, each ending on a small moan, Azuma pulled down the waistband of Hihara's underwear a little more, letting his balls out into the fresh rooftop air as well. While he kept licking and teasing Hihara's cock, he also weighed Hihara's balls in his free hand, fondling them gently.

"Not so loud, Hihara," Azuma said softly, licking slowly up along the shaft. "Sounds like that carry far, and someone might hear you. There could be someone behind the door on the stairs. And then there's the people in the room below. If one of the windows is open..."

Hihara groaned quietly, biting his lower lip in concentration. Azuma thought he was really cute like that, with his eyes closed tightly and a light flush on his cheeks.

Azuma closed his lips around Hihara once again, then closed his fingers around his balls to squeeze them. Little by little, Azuma increased the pressure, pleased to hear Hihara's moans turning into whimpers. He let Hihara's cock slip out of his mouth and looked up at him. "Does it hurt, Hihara?" Azuma asked in a whisper. "I'll make it better..."

Hihara opened his eyes and looked at Azuma, his gaze full of confusion. Azuma allowed himself a low moan, enjoying the pleasure of having Hihara so completely in his power. He'd been bored earlier, had just wanted to escape the tedious burden of constantly smiling and repeating empty words of caring to a bunch of air-headed girls... He could trust Hihara to make the day interesting for him, though, to entertain him. Azuma wondered how far he could push Hihara and closed his hand a little more, squeezing a little harder.

Hihara tried to stifle his sounds but couldn't help whimpering. "Yunoki... Why-- Please, that hurts!"

Azuma took Hihara as deep as he comfortably could, then pulled back slowly, slowly, while fondling his balls gently again. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked then, lips brushing against the head of Hihara's cock when he spoke. "Do you want me to leave?"

"N-no..."

"No?" Azuma's mouth curled into a smile, but it was not a cheerful one. "Do you want me to continue? Do you want me to make you come?"

Hihara blushed a deep crimson, but nodded. "Please?"

Azuma nodded and stroked him a few times before sucking him into his mouth again, licking away a drop of precome from the slit. He let Hihara enjoy this for a while, making it difficult for him to keep his moans quiet, but then he began squeezing and pulling at Hihara's balls again. Wanting to increase the discomfort for Hihara, Azuma then grazed his teeth over the head of his friend's cock, making Hihara whimper once again.

Pleased with the reaction he got, Azuma did it again, then sat back to watch Hihara's face, handling his cock gently in one hand and his balls not so gently with the other.

There were little beads of perspiration on Hihara's forehead and his eyes were closed tightly, giving his face a look of intent concentration. So far, Hihara had managed fairly well to keep his sounds to a minimum, and now Azuma almost regretted having told him to be quiet. It would have been more fun to hear him cry out, after all. Deciding to do something to really test Hihara's self-control, Azuma leaned forward and took the swollen head of Hihara's cock between his front teeth.

"Ah! Yuno--" Whatever Hihara had tried to say disappeared in a loud groan as he almost doubled over when Azuma bit a little harder.

Azuma kept his teeth on the head of Hihara's cock but teased the sensitive flesh between them with the tip of his tongue and tightened his hand a little around the shaft. He stroked Hihara faster now, and the balls in his hand felt hot and heavy, the skin soft to the touch but tightening, pulling together in a myriad of wrinkles. Azuma knew he'd found the balance where he could force Hihara to enjoy himself in spite of the pain he was experiencing. Just a little more... The half-choked whimper from Hihara announced Azuma's victory just a split second before Hihara came - a few hot spurts of vulnerability and passivity.

When Hihara had stopped trembling, Azuma let go of his genitals. He looked up at Hihara's flushed face and smiled sweetly, putting on his usual, light-hearted air. "That was nice," he said softly. "Don't you feel much better now?"

Hihara just looked at him with confusion painted all over his face, and Azuma rose to his feet, licking his lips. He put his hands on Hihara's shoulders and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "Don't you know that you always have to pay for the pleasant things in life? The more enjoyable, the higher the price."

Azuma smiled cheerfully again as he turned to leave. "See you later," he said over his shoulder and gave Hihara a wave before the door to the stairs closed behind him. This day really hadn't been as dull as he'd feared. Now the question was, would Hihara let him do this again without protesting? Perhaps more? Time would tell, Azuma decided and went to get his flute. It was time for his practice.


End file.
